


Welcome Home

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reminisces on how she met Salazar after returning from a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, [](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarhea**](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/). I tried using as many of your prompts as I could, with the pairing I chose. I found it a challenge to write, but I hope it's a relaxing read. Huge thanks to my betas, [](http://brandy-girl01.livejournal.com/profile)[**brandy_girl01**](http://brandy-girl01.livejournal.com/)and [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/)! <3 And thanks, to [](http://calistokerrigan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://calistokerrigan.livejournal.com/)**calistokerrigan** for the wonderful participant banner.

**Gift For:** [](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarhea**](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Welcome Home  
 **Author:** [](http://meiri-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[**meiri_fics**](http://meiri-fics.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Hermione reminisces on how she met Salazar after returning from a business trip.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Salazar Slytherin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** fluff  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters and the universe they live in belong to JKR, not to me. No money was made in the writing or posting of this story.  
 **Author's notes:** I hope you enjoy reading this, [](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarhea**](http://sarhea.livejournal.com/). I tried using as many of your prompts as I could, with the pairing I chose. I found it a challenge to write, but I hope it's a relaxing read. Huge thanks to my betas, [](http://brandy-girl01.livejournal.com/profile)[**brandy_girl01**](http://brandy-girl01.livejournal.com/) and [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/)!  <3 And thanks, to [](http://calistokerrigan.livejournal.com/profile)[**calistokerrigan**](http://calistokerrigan.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful participant banner.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiri_fics/pic/0000970w/)

Hermione felt his presence the moment she stepped from the Floo. Merlin, she'd missed him. She placed her luggage on the floor by the sofa and cast cleansing charms over the suitcase and her robes, removing the soot.

Leaving the lounge, she started looking for him. Not finding him in the kitchen or the study, she decided that their bedroom was the most likely place. Making her way to the chamber, she wondered whether he was still awake. She wondered whether he was still here with her. Hesitating at the door to the bedroom, she decided that she was being irrational, and opened the door quietly. There he lay on the bed, and Hermione's breath caught in her chest.

In repose, Salazar Slytherin looked so very still, much like he had the first time she'd ever seen him. The only difference between their first encounter and the picture he presented now were his garbs. Though he'd appeared regal in ermine trimmed medieval robes, more modern clothes showed off his lean, trim figure. Not really one to be shallow, Hermione knew she much preferred seeing him in a sleek suit, and his dark hair trimmed to collar length, or as he appeared now, in a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

Deciding to let him rest, she moved through the bedroom to the ensuite bath, and shrugged off her robes. After emptying the pockets onto the vanity, she tossed the travel-rumpled garment into the laundry hamper, followed by her blouse, skirt, and undergarments. A flick of her wand had the bathtub filling with lightly scented water – cinnamon and spruce, a scent that reminded her of the man sleeping in the next room.

When the tub was filled she stepped in and sank into the warm water, sighing with pleasure. Despite the trip being an easy one, her bones ached with weariness. She loved her work as a Transfiguration Mistress, and she loved going to conferences to present papers, attend lectures, and discuss exciting developments in the field. But there was nothing like returning home. Leaning back against the porcelain, she closed her eyes and allowed the heat and the scent to beguile her. She could almost sleep. As she unwound from the stress of travel, her mind wandered to when she'd first met Salazar.

~*~*~

She'd been doing some freelance Transfiguration work, and had come across a concept with which she wasn't immediately familiar. After some research, she called on Headmistress McGonagall. After a short visit, she obtained permission to access the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library, and she began reading everything she thought relevant to the subject at hand.

In the course of her research, she found that if she moved the first edition of _Un Récit Biographique d'Agrippa_ in the Alchemy Studies shelves, that the entire Potions bookcase pushed into the wall and slid to the side, revealing a passageway. Curious as to where the hidden hallway might lead, especially as it opened in the library, Hermione packed her research notes in her satchel and stepped through the secret doorway.

The passage had been short, very short, and in no time she'd reached a small chamber. It was cozy, with a fire that sprang to life when she stepped into the room. The fire's glow revealed a platform in the middle of the room, upon which a man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, lay dressed in medieval finery. He looked peaceful, at rest, except for his right hand. Clenched tight in his fist was a small amethyst bottle. Crossing the room, she watched him carefully to see if he would stir. Seeing no reaction at all, she prised the bottle from his hand. Turning it in her hands before the fire, she could just make out shallow grooves etched into the polished stone surface.

" _Ostendo sum lacuna_ ," she muttered, pointing her wand at the jar. A silvery light flowed from her wand tip and pooled in the grooves of the amethyst, revealing words written in a language she only vaguely remembered.

_Gif ðu ábeþecest mín bánfæt, ácwiðeest, "Wæccest"._

Hermione said the words over to herself, trying to make sense of them. Finally recognizing the language as Old English, she cast an appropriate translation charm. The letters changed, consonants smoothing out, forming the words: _"If thou findeth my body say, "Awaken."_

_Curious as to the identity of the man, and the instructions on the bottle, she turned to the figure on the platform._

_" _Ennervate.__ "

The man on the platform didn't move, and she wondered if there was an Old English spell for the same purpose. Sitting on her heels by the platform she imagined and dismissed many possibilities.

A groan from the platform drew her attention and she watched as the man scratched at his belly, before arching and stretching sinuously. She was struck by how graceful he moved despite having just stirred. Standing slowly, and taking a step away from the platform, she glanced around the rest of the room, while the man finished waking up. It was sparsely furnished, containing only a table and a chair, besides the platform. There were no paintings in the room, only a few small candle sconces.

"Hwa bist þu?" a deep voice asked her.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?" Hermione turned to the platform again, finding the man standing and looking at her. Looking back to the amethyst bottle, she realized that he must have spoken to her in Old English. Barely restraining a giggle at the look on his face when he heard her language, she raised her wand and cast a translation spell on them both.

"There," she said. "Now we should be able to understand each other. What did you ask before?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Salazar Slytherin," he introduced himself, looking around. "I take it we are still in Hogwarts?"

Hermione gasped. Salazar Slytherin had gone missing nearly a thousand years ago and was long since presumed dead.

"That's impossible," she protested.

"Why is that?"

"You disappeared more than nine hundred years ago. Wizards live longer than Muggles, of course, but no one lives more than a thousand years," she said.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"It is the year two thousand and five," she told him.

After a few moments of silence, during which each adjusted to the shock, they began to ask each other questions. He asked a few questions about the circumstances of his disappearance, to which she had no answers, followed by a few general inquiries about the time in which he'd awoken, while she asked about the potion he'd taken and its effects. She was surprised to learn that he'd taken an anti-aging potion to set Helena Ravenclaw's mind to rest about the possibility that he would grow old and die, like her elderly father had done.

Eventually, Hermione decided that she would have to take him to the Ministry to have him register as a wizard. After persuading him that it was the best course of action, they departed the small room, and made their way back to the library. From there, Hermione led him to McGonagall's office, and obtained permission for them to use her Floo.

The appearance of Salazar Slytherin caused quite a stir in the Wizarding world. The Ministry kept him for questioning to verify his identity, and magic signature. It took a few hours, but finally all the bureaucratic nonsense was complete and Salazar was released. Hermione had waited during the process, knowing how bewildering it had been for her to enter the Wizarding world the first time; she could only imagine how he felt stepping in after a millennium away.

Thus began a most interesting friendship, and eventual courtship.

~*~*~

The next thing she was aware of was a large, masculine hand dipping into the tub beside her, a murmured warming charm, and then water being scooped from the bath to dampen her hair. The shampoo lifted from the other side of the tub at his unspoken command and she felt him work her hair into a lather soon after.

"Welcome home, Hermione" he said.

"It's good to be home. I missed you," she replied before taking a deep breath and slipping further into the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she resurfaced, he dried her face with a cloth before pulling her in for a long, welcoming kiss. Liquid heat shot through her as his tongue teased her lips, before gaining entry and engaging with hers in an erotic dance that made her shiver with anticipation.

He pulled back and groaned. "Lean back the way you were before. I'm not finished yet."

Smiling, she did as he said, letting him condition her hair, and wash her body. She could get used to this sort of welcome she decided as he ran a soft cloth over her front, teasing her body, focusing on her most sensitive areas, making her arch back for kiss after kiss. Once he was satisfied that she was clean and completely relaxed he removed the plug from the drain and helped her to stand. When she was out of the tub, he picked up a fresh towel and began drying her hair and then her body. After he finished his task, he tossed the towel in the hamper and scooped his witch up in his arms, carrying her to bed.

When he placed her on their bed, she took charge, pulling her lover down and over her, arching up against him, dragging a groan from deep in his throat. He retaliated, slipping his thigh between hers, nudging them apart and dragging it up. Her legs fell open, a wanton invitation, and she ground against his cotton covered flesh, squirming from his teasing touches in the bath, and feeling his solid body on hers.

Arching up, Hermione rolled them, so that he was lying on the bed, and she leaned over him, kissing him deeply. She loved the feeling of his hands on her back, stroking, soothing, and teasing. Pulling away from his lips, swollen from their kisses, she slid sensuously down his body, her nipples grazing along his chest, her torso dragging over the hard evidence of his desire for her, obscured by the cotton of his pyjamas.

Kneeling between his legs, she sat up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pyjamas, pulling them down his long legs before she tossed them over her shoulder. Greedy eyes took in his form, lingering at his groin, admiring his proud cock. She leaned over his bobbing erection, grasping and stroking the shaft, she nuzzled the sensitive flesh where his thighs and torso met, licking and nibbling from his hips towards his scrotum – first one side, and then the other. When he started bucking, she began licking him, teasing his balls with her tongue before she started teasing his shaft, licking him from base to tip before engulfing him in the moist heat of her mouth.

Hermione shivered in anticipation as he groaned and writhed beneath her. Every sound he made went right through her, adding to her arousal. As she worked his shaft with her mouth and one hand, she teased his skin with the other, stroking the sensitive skin on his hip, tracing patterns on his sack, before cupping him, squeezing gently.

"Enough, witch," he gasped, sliding his hands in her hair to tug her off his straining cock. "Come here."

She slid back up his body, feeling his hands move from her hair to stroke her arms and back. Pulling her in for a kiss, he rolled her beneath him and ground his hard length against her core. She could feel her moist arousal coat his tip, and she rocked her hips against him, changing the angle so she could pull him inside her.

Gasping, she arched against him, pressing her breasts into his chest, as she stretched around his thick cock. After that she lost herself in his rhythm, punctuated by moans when he hit that certain spot inside her, the one that made her see starbursts of light. Sensation overwhelmed her as they strove for release, making her tense around him and lose the rhythm. Gasping, she focused on the feeling of him stroking deep inside her, only to tense up again before coming apart, around him, shuddering, calling out his name, and feeling the throb of his own release within her.

After several gasping moments, they pulled their scattered awarenesses back into themselves. Rolling to the side, he pulled her close to his side and she pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover them. Feeling his lips brush against her temple, she sighed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
